


Won't You Lay Me Down

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Bisexuality, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Fishnets, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: She likes kissing Jughead, but they've been here before. She's eager to get somewhere new.





	Won't You Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two prompts from the Riverdale Kinkmeme.
> 
> [First prompt:](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=488780#cmt488780) Toni/Jughead, pegging  
> They did fuck that night after his gauntlet, and Toni took the reins
> 
> [Second prompt:](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=588108#cmt588108) Exploration? Toni and Jughead explore Jug’s sexuality and what brings him pleasure. Patient!toni

"What do you like to do? With guys."

He's flushed, his hair messy and falling into his eyes from when she pulled off his hat and ran her fingers through it half an hour ago. She and Jughead have been hooking up ever since the drag race, just making out and groping over their clothes like freshmen.

"Mind being a little more specific?"

"Penetration?"

She straddles his lap, enjoying the way his breath hitches. "Getting fucked, you mean? Sure, sometimes." 

"I didn't want to assume."

"That's considerate of you." She gives him a sweet, lingering kiss. "What do you like to do?"

"I don't know," he confesses. "This is the farthest I've gone with anyone."

She was already pretty sure he was a virgin, but the confirmation is reassuring in a way. He's not taking it slow because he doesn't really like her, or because he's still holding out hope his ex-girlfriend will come back and reveal dumping him was all a terrible misunderstanding. It's kind of hot, too, the thought of being his first, helping him figure out what he likes.

"You must have some ideas."

"When you're with a girl," he starts, then breaks off.

"Go ahead, unless you're going to ask for a threesome."

He shakes his head emphatically. "Have you ever, you know, fucked someone? Like with a toy?"

Her lips quirk. "Are you asking me if I own a strap-on, Jones?"

"Yeah."

"I do. Just the one. My pride and joy."

"Would you fuck me with it?"

"I thought we were getting around to that," she teases.

"Well?"

She thinks about having him naked and spread out beneath her, gasping and groaning. She's always liked being on the giving end of sex, but she's never done it with a boy before.

"I'd be delighted to."

"Same time tomorrow night?"

"It's a date."

 

She finds herself with butterflies in her stomach on the walk over to Jughead's trailer. You'd think it was her first time, not his. Virginity is a social construct, anyway. It doesn't have to be a big deal. The word "deflowering" pops into her mind. She shoos it away.

The door's barely shut behind her before he's pressing her back against it and kissing her hard. She drops her bag so she can cup his face and pull him closer. He smells nice, freshly showered, and his hair is still a little damp.

He's grinning when they break apart. "Hey."

"Hey."

He hesitates. "Do you want to hang out first for a bit? Watch a movie?"

"Only if you want to. I came here to screw your brains out, Jones."

"Okay. Good." That blinding grin returns.

She sheds her jacket and boots by the door, and picks up her bag before they move to the bedroom. She gets his shirt off and strips to reveal the black harness and a lacy see-through bra she found to match it. It's the fanciest lingerie she owns, if you can call it that. If she has to save up for months to buy a pair of underwear, it better do something really special.

He leans in, slipping his hands around her hips and toying with the waistband of the harness. 

"Guess I was expecting some contraption with leather straps and buckles."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I didn't say I was disappointed. You look incredible. Always do." He fingers the fishnets on her thighs. "You never take these off, do you?"

She smiles. "They're my second skin."

He kisses her, walking backwards until his legs hit the bed. He falls back on the mattress and pulls her down on top of him. They kiss on the bed for a while, his hands roaming. He rolls her over and kisses down her neck before he buries his face in her cleavage.

She likes kissing Jughead, but they've been here before. She's eager to get somewhere new. She undoes his belt and his fly, and he takes the hint, stripping off his jeans and boxers while she rummages through her bag.

She kneels on the mattress between his legs and slides the dildo through the ring of the harness, rolling a condom over it to keep it clean. He props himself up on his elbows and takes in the sight of her.

"God, that's so hot. Tiny girl with a big dick."

"I don't usually call it that." It's never been a Freudian envy thing for her. She got something smooth and bright pink for a reason.

"Oh." He bites his lip. "Is it okay if I call it that? Just in my head?"

She wraps a hand around the strap-on, around her dick, trying the idea on for size.

"We can call it anything you want, baby. Does that get you off? You want my big dick?"

The look in his eyes says it all.

"How do you want to do this? On your front might be easier, your first time and all."

"Just like this. I want to watch you."

She slides a lubed finger inside him, working it slowly in and out. His cock twitches, and he's fully hard without being touched before she gets a second finger inside and starts working his prostate.

"God, that amazing. It's like… like nothing I've ever felt before."

"You think you're ready?" she asks when he's stretched enough to take her fingers with ease.

He nods. She grabs the lube and applies a generous amount to the dildo, then lines herself up and teases his hole with the tip.

"I'm ready. I want your cock inside me." He's almost begging.

"Patience. You'll regret it if we don't go slow."

She pushes in, just the first few inches, and pulls out completely. He cries out in pleasure. She pushes in again halfway, and starts making slow, shallow thrusts.

"You're doing so good, baby." She wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it in time to her thrusts. "You're gonna stay hard for me, right?"

He covers her hand and holds it still. "I'm gonna come if you're not careful," he says, breathing hard.

She takes back her hand and holds herself up with both arms, giving her more control. She fucks him a little deeper, a little faster, until she bottoms out inside him. She takes a moment to admire the sight of him spread out beneath her, taking her.

"Fuck, yes, Toni, faster , that's so good," he cries, a constant refrain with every thrust.

He keep himself hard for her like she asked, alternating between squeezing the base of his cock and light strokes. She fucks him properly now that he's all warmed up and relaxed. 

His moans grow louder and his voice is hoarse when he says, "I need to… I can't… I'm going to come." 

"Just hold on." She pulls out, making him whine. "Don't make a mess."

She closes her mouth around the head of his cock and strokes the shaft a few times with her hand, until he's coming in hot spurts over her tongue. She swallows quickly and works him through the aftershocks, making sure she doesn't miss a drop.

She pulls the condom inside-out with a practiced motion, and drops the dildo on the other side of the bed. She lies down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I’m starving. Let's order a pizza or something after we clean up."

"I’m in favor." He takes a moment to catch his breath. "That was incredible, Toni. I don't know what to say."

"That's a first." 

She pulls him in for a kiss. He shifts so he can wrap his arm around her and explores her waist, her hip, the top of her thigh.

"You've been inside me and I still haven't really seen you naked. Doesn't seem fair."

"You're right. We should do something about that."

He reaches to unhook her bra. She slips the straps down her arms and lets it fall away, amused at the way his eyes just about pop out of his head seeing her bare tits for the first time.

"How about I eat you first?"


End file.
